


［玹俊／诺俊］EASILY

by Gfetters23



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfetters23/pseuds/Gfetters23





	［玹俊／诺俊］EASILY

说起设计院女神黄仁珺的存在，大抵可以用高岭之花来形容。女神虽然不算高挑，但神情却总是骄傲得像个公主，她一眼扫过去，没人敢指染。

和她特般配的，软工学院的精英李帝努，脱离了一般码农的概念，生得像座欧洲雕像，做起大作业来像是精密的机器人，虽然存在本身就像是最完美的作品。

这两位像是两座高塔，众人不敢接近，但塔总是伫立在那，不关心也是不可能的，为了满足大家喧嚣的内心世界，关于俩人的cp传闻层出不穷。

一来二去，刚好传到了正主耳朵里。

意外的，李帝努本人对自己的绯闻还有点满意，其实与其说他没感情，不如说他不太懂怎样表现。填报了这个志愿是他做的最正确的决定，与没有感情的代码打交道和面无表情的美女传绯闻对他来说都算是舒适圈范围内的事。更何况，黄仁珺生成那副模样，谁会没好感。说到李帝努性格的养成，其实与家庭因素脱不了干系，明明他爸郑在玹是个多情会与人打交道的情种，只不过情感投入的对象不是自己，而是其他感兴趣的女人罢了。

李帝努不太喜欢自己的爹，从小学时他妈不辞而别之后，郑在玹也曾经一蹶不振过，只是后来从温柔的男人反噬成了多情的渣男，仿佛之前那个允许自己儿子随母姓的那个体贴男人是另一个人一样。随着年龄变大，李帝努越来越不理解也不想了解郑在玹混乱的私生活，大抵只是住在同一个房子的房东房客关系，只不过在他这里是房东要倒贴房客钱。

但从那天开始，李帝努和郑在玹一直以来维持着的微妙平衡被打破了。

李帝努这天回家时，听到沙发上有男女的喘息声，面无表情地想快点回自己房间，不成想脚步匆忙下，带倒了一只摆在地上的酒瓶，沙发上的声音停住了，李帝努蛮尴尬地想说二位继续，沙发上的女孩子却先惊慌着坐起来，面庞还带着暧昧的红晕，长长的头发因为汗液还贴附着小巧的脸蛋，人是很漂亮的，而且偏偏和自己传闻中的绯闻女友有些相像。

再对视两秒，对视的黄仁珺也露出来和自己一样的神情，李帝努知道事情变得有些糟糕。

回到房间里的李帝努眼前只有一个念想。他完了。一方面是因为和自己算有点认识的女同学爬上了自己爹的床，认知有些崩塌。另一方面是，刚才黄仁珺的眼神实在太过魅惑，只需两秒钟，李帝努精密的大脑就立刻歇了菜，处处叫嚣，李帝努你完了，你爱上她了。

黄仁珺是个蛮有反转的女孩，虽然众人印象里是一副高不可攀的样子，但实际却非常爱喝酒，喝多了还爱唱歌，她也想努力克制些自己的酒瘾，可瘾之所以叫瘾，就是因为很难戒掉吧。外表总是坚强的像百毒不侵的公主一般，但借着酒精又会变成柔软的猫咪，即使躲在酒吧最角落里，也依旧散发着迷人的气味。

郑在玹就是在酒吧里偶然撞上她的，一开始觉得她只是个学生妹聊聊天还算有趣，偏偏旁敲侧击还得知了原来还是和自己儿子一个学校的，满足了某些恶趣味。黄仁珺谈吐之间的表情和一般出入酒吧的女孩不同，长相是乖乖的，但眼神里却总是带着点野性和高傲，一下一下地勾动着郑在玹的兴趣。

一般情况下，只要是郑总看上的女孩从来没有脱手过的经历，但黄仁珺还是得到了郑在玹更多的耐心。

郑在玹花了两个月的时间，买下了这家酒吧，放了人盯梢，黄仁珺出现在这里的随后十分钟里，他总会坐到她身边。有空的时候郑在玹也会先去坐在那里等她来，不过那都已经是黄仁珺和他快要捅破窗户纸之后的事了。

黄仁珺再怎么厉害也就是个刚二十岁的小姑娘，对这种帅气多金又无微不至的男人不存在多高多强的抵抗力，想要陷进去只需要郑在玹最后决定性的一个吻。

郑在玹对她说，仁珺以后只对我一个人唱歌吧。我把家里修成仁珺最喜欢的酒吧的样子，仁珺以后不要去别的地方，就只来我家，好不好。

黄仁珺迷迷糊糊地点头，又温温软软地说好。

郑在玹和黄仁珺第一次蛮顺利，两个人在郑在玹家里的大床上翻云覆雨了一整晚，搞到黄仁珺第二天起来上课的力气也没有，请了病假。

郑在玹确实说到做到，把家里二楼打通了一面墙做酒柜，黄仁珺也没去过酒吧，想喝酒的时候就来找他，虽然喝着喝着两个人就翻到床上去了。

“你轻点啊……”黄仁珺出了很多汗，空调开到多少度都嫌热，头发贴在脸颊上，眼神不知是酒精的催化还是热气的蒸腾透着迷蒙的媚意，郑在玹插得更深了。

比起卧室的床，玄关附近的沙发空间实在是不算大，两个人的身子要贴在一起才能不掉下去，黄仁珺虽然已经被弄得发胀，但手臂还是紧紧勾着郑在玹的脖子。

“宝贝你这样也不像是想让我轻点的意思…”郑在玹声音有种成熟的性感，偏偏吐出来的是让人害羞又兴奋的话语，黄仁珺感觉身子更烫了。

黄仁珺频繁地喘息着，她知道她快到了。轻弱地呻吟声却随着玻璃撞击地面戛然而止。

像是被拉回到冷静的现实，黄仁珺从来没想过会出现这样的局面，家里还有另一个人的存在。

原本还炽热着黏腻的汗水遇了空调风就突然变成薄冰一般，黄仁珺甚至顾不上披一件衣服就探头起来看。

那个人表情蛮冷漠的，像是什么都没听到什么一样，起码对视的瞬间是那样。

再两秒钟，黄仁珺认出来了他是谁。

李帝努掉头走掉的样子让黄仁珺有些崩盘，毕竟她也知道自己在学校的人设是什么样，虽然她并不想维护和经营那样的形象，但是她原本密不透风的美妙世界就像是突然被那个冰冷的眼神撕开了一道口子。顺着那里冷空气灌进来，甜蜜到梦幻的水晶球开始累起积雨云。

“怎么了？”郑在玹还在黄仁珺身体里，轻轻动了下，黄仁俊不禁哼出了声。

“他…有点眼熟。”黄仁珺不知道郑在玹家里什么情况，一次干脆又果敢疯狂的爱情不需要问太多。但每次酒后清醒来，她也会很自然地猜想郑在玹应该有家庭，也有自己的孩子。只不过没想到，竟然会有这么大的巧合等着自己。

“仁珺认识吗？他和仁珺读同一个大学的。”郑在玹一如往常温柔的笑脸也突然变得有些讽刺，不愧是郑在玹吧，算年龄可能刚成年就要和某个年轻的女孩幸福地许下过誓言吧。

“哦…不算认识。”黄仁珺心里酸酸的。郑在玹的手抚摸着自己的后背，又开始操动，黄仁珺连乱想的时间也是零碎的，不成句的呻吟琐碎地吐出来，那次被搁浅了的高潮，最终还是来了。

虽说黄仁珺和郑在玹认识的时间已经不短了，但排除了那种肉体上的结合之外，并不算多亲近的关系。若是想解除这种联系甚至只需要黄仁珺个人单方面的克制就好。

酒醒了之后的黄仁珺左想右想还是觉得尴尬，虽然自己心里惦记着郑在玹，也想贪恋两个人这份隐秘的刺激，但每次再动心想去给郑在玹发个消息时，黄仁珺脑海里都会浮现李帝努的那个眼神，冰冷冷的。让人酒还没喝就醒了。

本来还算是黄仁珺在主动，郑在玹也把黄仁珺划入了安全范围，可最近这只小猫却总是没动静，就算自己抛出去几回诱饵也被软绵绵地推回来。

“最近怎么了？”郑在玹坐在自己办公室的座椅上，手指不自觉地轻点着桌面。

“嗯……我…没怎么”黄仁珺声音有刻意压低，郑在玹抬眼看了下时间，她应该是还在上课。

“仁珺上次是不是说自己还挺喜欢白兰地的？我准备了……”郑在玹讲话的时候嘴角扬起来，宠溺的语气很自然。

“在玹，你等一下，我这边有点事。”黄仁珺匆匆忙忙地挂了电话。

这也是印象中黄仁珺第一次挂他的电话。

郑在玹不知为何突然想知道黄仁珺到底在做什么，甚至想和学校里的李帝努调换下身份，这样就能想看到她的时候随时就看到了。

像这样吸引起了郑在玹的注意力其实不算是件好事。从来都是他玩腻了扔掉的，哪里有玩具自己要逃跑的道理。

“黄仁珺家里什么情况？”郑在玹打通了秘书的电话，声音和刚刚温润的样子截然不同。

“嗯，搞垮吧。”

电话落下来，郑在玹一只手托住下巴，用有些佯装抱歉的眼神看了看手机屏幕上正闪烁着的黄仁俊的来电，直到铃声响完，没有接通。


End file.
